Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーX-2 HD リマスター オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 25 décembre 2013. Cette bande originale utilisée pour la mouture HD de Final Fantasy X-2 contient les morceaux à l'identique celle du format PS2, mais auxquels s'ajoutent les morceaux de la version International, le tout composé par Noriko Matsueda et Takahito Eguchi. Pistes Disque 1 #'Kuon -Memories of Waves and Light-' (久遠 ～光と波の記憶～) #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'real Emotion (FFX-2 Mix)' #:Composition: Kazuhiro Hara (原 一博) #:Arrangement: h-wonder (Hiroki Wada 和田 弘樹) #:Chant: Koda Kumi #:Paroles: Kenn Kato (加藤 健) #:Jouée lors du concert à Luca. #'YRP Fight! No. 1' (ユリパ ファイト No.1) #:Jouée lors du premier combat. #'Yuna's Theme' (ユウナのテーマ) #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'YRP Fight! No. 2' (ユリパ ファイト No.2) #:Thème de combat contre les Boss. #'Mission Complete' (ミッションコンプリート) #:Thème de fin de combat. #'We're the Gullwings!' (スフィアハンター・カモメ団) #:Thème éponyme des chasseurs de sphères. Jouée à bord du Celsius durant les actes 1, 2, et 5. #'Mission Start!' (ミッションスタート) #:Jouée au début d'une mission. #'Mt. Gagazet' (ガガゼドヤマ) #:Thème éponyme de la montagne du nord. #'YRP Fight! No. 3' (ユリパ ファイト No.3) #:Thème de combat principal. #'Game Over' (ゲームオーバー) #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Anything Goes for Leblanc!' (ルブラン様はなんでもアリ！) #:Thème éponyme de la chasseuse de sphères. #'Let Me Blow You a Kiss' (お熱いのをくれてやるよ) #:Thème de combat face au Gang Leblanc. #'Shuyin's Theme' (シューインのテーマ) #:Thème éponyme de l'errant millénaire. #'Besaid' (ビサイド) #:Thème éponyme de l'île insulaire. #'Kilika' (キーリカ) #:Thème éponyme du village exotique. #'Luca' (ルカ) #:Thème éponyme de la cité du bord de mer. #'Mi'ihen Highroad' (ミヘン街道) #:Thème éponyme de l'ancienne route. #'Mushroom Rock Road' (キノコ岩街道) #:Thème éponyme de la Route des Mycorocs. #'The Youth League' (青年同盟) #:Thème éponyme de la Ligue des Jeunes. #'The Machina Faction' (マキナ派) #:Thème éponyme des Pro-Makinas. #'Guadosalam' (グアドサラム) #:Thème éponyme de l'ancienne cité des Guados. #'Thunder Plains' (雷平原) #:Thème éponyme de la Plaine Foudroyée. #'Macalania Woods' (マカラーニャの森) #:Thème éponyme de la forêt de cristal. #'Bikanel Desert' (ビーカネル砂漠) #:Thème éponyme du Désert de Bikanel. #'New Yevon' (新エボン党) #:Thème éponyme du groupe religieux. #'The Calm Lands' (ナギ平原) #:Thème éponyme de la Plaine Félicité. #'Zanarkand Ruins' (ザンルカンド遺跡) #:Thème éponyme des ruines millénaires. #'Sphere Hunters' (スフィアハンター) #:Jouée durant certaines missions. #'The Temples' (寺院) #:Thème éponyme des temples. #'Discord' (緊迫) #:Jouée durant l'attaque d'un temple. #'The Gullwings March' (カモメ団のマーチ) #:Jouée lors du début de l'acte 2. #'The Colossus' (大いなる存在) #:Jouée lors de l'évocation de l'arme effrayante. #'Good Night' (おやすみ) #:Thème de repos. #'Disquiet' (不安) #:Thème de la Via Infinito. #'Three Mice in Chateau LeBlanc' (潜入！ ルブランのアジト) #:Jouée lors de l'infiltration du palais de Guadosalam. #'Rikku's Theme' (リュックのテーマ) #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Chocobo' (チョコボ) #:Thème des chocobos. Disque 2 #'Paine's Theme' (パインのテーマ) #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Bevelle's Secrets' (ベベルの秘密) #:Jouée lors l'infiltration du siège de Néo-Yevon. #'The Bevelle Underground' (アンダーベベル) #:Jouée dans les souterrains de Bevelle. #'Yuna's Ballad' (ユウナのバラード) #:Thème de combat contre Bahamut. #'Your Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings' (お助け屋カモメ団) #:Thème du Celsius lors de l'acte 3. #'Joost leave it tae us!' (オラたちのデバンだなや) #:Jouée lors du concert au Sélénos dans l'acte 5. #'Labyrinth' (迷宮) #:Thème de certains donjons. #'Turmoil' (混乱) #:Thème de certaines missions. #'Aeons' (召喚獣) #:Thème de combat contre les chimères. #'The Farplane Abyss' (異界の深淵) #:Thème éponyme de l'Au-delà. #'Kuon - The Troupe Performs' (久遠 ～楽団員さんの演奏～) #:Variation de "Kuon". #'1000 Words (FFX-2 Mix)' (1000の言葉 （FFX-2 Mix）) #:Chant: Koda Kumi #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings (篠崎 正嗣 Strings) #:Piano: Yasuharu Nakanishi (中西 康晴) #:Guitare: Takashi Masuzaki (増崎 孝司) #:Chœur: Kumi Sasaki (佐々木 久美) & Taeko Saito (斉藤 妙子) #:Jouée lors du concert de l'acte 4. #'Nightmare in the Den' (洞窟の悪夢) #:Jouée lors de la scène dans la Grotte scellée. #'The Crimson Squad' (アカギ隊) #:Thème de l'équipe éponyme. #'Vegnagun Awakens' (ヴェグナガン起動) #:Jouée lors du début du combat contre Vegnagun. #'Crash' (激突) #:Thème de combat contre Vegnagun. #'Clash' (死闘) #:Thème de combat contre Vegnagun. #'Ruin' (破滅) #:Thème de combat contre Vegnagun. #'Their Resting Place' (終焉) #:Thème du combat final contre Shuyin. #'1000 Words (Piano Version) - A Wish That Spans the Ages' (1000の言葉 Piano Version ～時を越えた想い～) #:Jouée après le combat contre Shuyin. #'Ending - Until We Meet Again!' (エンディング ～また会う日まで～) #:Jouée lors de la cinématique finale. #'1000 Words (Orchestra Version)' (1000の言葉 Orchestra Version) #:Arrangement et orchestration: Takahito Eguchi #:Chant: Koda Kumi #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #:Piano: Yasuharu Nakanishi #:Harpe: Tomoyuki Asakawa (朝川 朋之) #:Chanson thème de Final Fantasy X-2. Jouée lors du générique de fin. #'Epilogue - A Reunion' (エピローグ ～再会～) #:Jouée lors des retrouvailles entre Tidus et Yuna. #'Seal of the Wind ~The Three Trails~' (風紋 ～3つの奇跡～) #:Thème introduisant le scénario exclusif à Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission. #'Last Mission No.1' (ラストミッション No.1) #:Jouée dans les premiers niveaux de la Tour Yadonoki. #'Last Mission No.2' (ラストミッション No.2) #:Jouée dans les niveaux intermédiaires de la Tour Yadonoki. #'Last Mission No.3' (ラストミッション No.3) #:Jouée dans les derniers niveaux de la Tour Yadonoki. #'Creature Creation' (クリーチャークリエイト) #:Thème du menu dans la Tour Yadonoki. #'Flash Over' (フラッシュオーバー) #:Thème de combat contre Major Numerus. Galerie Lien externe *Site officiel Détails supplémentaires *Cette bande-son, contrairement à celle de Final Fantasy X HD Remaster, ne possède aucun réarrangement spécifique. Il est possible que Takahito Eguchi, le seul du duo encore opérationnel et qui travaille actuellement pour Sega, n'ait pas été contacté par Square Enix concernant cette version HD. Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy X-2